adopted: titles are boring just read
by this iz my username
Summary: WOOHOO! I got special permission from restarting to carry on his/her legacy. *sniff* I am deeply honored. I hope I can be as good of a writer as (s)he was. I am her/his #1 fan. If Nothing/Gnihton reads this I will hack onto his fanfiction account and send a hate pm to everyone he knows. Just Kidding! (or am I?) I dont care if I get reviews or not but I LOVE REVIEWS! Read on!
1. Chapter 1

Ahsoka screamed in pain as she was whipped again. She had long since tried to keep her dignity. Her captors had whipped her until her back was torn up and skin was coming off. In retrospect, killing the hunter's son wasn't the wisest decision she had ever made. The only thing keeping Ahsoka from giving in to death was Rex. She loved him. Every single thing he did was amazing. The thought of Rex was keeping Ahsoka alive. She kept reminding herself that Rex and Anakin were coming to rescue her from this dreaded place. They had to be.

The weeks wore on and Ahsoka was beginning to give up. Her captors had hired an expert to torture her. It had been a month since she was taken from her mission. Nobody had come. Every day was the same. Wake up, get tortured, be fed just enough to stay alive, then sleep. Nobody missed her. If they did they would have found her by now. Ahsoka gave in to the impending coma.

Anakin was poured over the maps of the galaxy. A month. That's how long his padawan had been gone. He had checked every single planet. No signs of Ahsoka. Then the wookie planet shifted slightly. Hidden behind it was another planet. One that Anakin hadn't checked yet. Anakin spoke into his comlink, "Rex, get your troops ready. We're trying one last planet." Anakin was hoping this was it. If Ahsoka wasn't there then she wasn't anywhere. If they didn't find her there then she would be missing forever.

The clones arrived and they boarded the ship. They all sat in silence because they knew what would happen if they didn't find Ahsoka this time. Rex was dealing with Ahsoka's disappearance worse than even Anakin. Anakin could sense that Rex loved her. Anakin knew it was against the rules but he couldn't say anything. After all, he was secretly married. It took 12 hours to arrive at their destination. When they got there the first thing they noticed was that the population was composed of mostly reptilian people. Only a few were other species. The group approached a young twi'lek. Anakin held up a picture of Ahsoka. "I'm looking for this girl. Have you seen her?" he asked. The little kid whispered to him, "No, but I heard my mommy and daddy talking about a group of bad guys who live on Werdey Avenue that kidnap people and hunt them down for fun. They said they are worried about cousin Aje being taken because those bad guys like taking younglings like him."

Anakin froze. If Ahsoka had been taken by them she was in big trouble. This was bad. This was really really bad. The group walked to the building that was supposedly where the bad guy's base was. It was a tall warehouse with no windows and a heavily guarded door. Anakin and the clones approached the door. The guards immediately fired their guns at them. Anakin ignited his lightsaber and deflected the bullets back at the guards, killing them instantly. He led the troops through the hallway.

They came upon a lone guard. Anakin shoved him against the wall and held his lightsaber to the guard's throat**,** "Tell me where Ahsoka is!" he demanded. Shaking with fear, the lizard man croaked, "Down the hallway to the left. Cell 3." Rex and Anakin led the clones to the lace the guard had mentioned. They stopped at cell 3 and stopped. There was Ahsoka.

_This can't be Ahsoka! _Anakin thought _Ahsoka is fine. There is no way this is her. This girl has Ahsoka's face but Ahsoka isn't this bloody! Ahsoka's back isn't ripped up! Ahsoka doesn't have knives in her stomach! _Anakin stopped trying to fool himself. This was his padawan. The bloody body on the ground that was barely breathing was the girl that had been like his daughter ever since he met her. One of the clones pulled out a first-aid kit and started to bandage up Ahsoka's back and stomach. Rex kneeled down next to Ahsoka and just stared at her. He didn't dare try anything in fear that anyone would notice his attachment to the girl he loved. Half of the clones stood guard by the cell door to keep out any unwanted intruders. The others crowded around Ahsoka, who was obviously in a coma. Anakin was glad for that. Her injuries would hurt like hell if she was awake.

While Ahsoka was being healed Anakin checked out the other cells. In one of them was a wookie and in the other was a child Anakin recognized as one of the younglings that was taken on a practice mission. Anakin quickly undid the hatch. The youngling looked up with pain in his eyes and whispered, "Thank you." Anakin freed the wookie too and started to lead them back to where they had Ahsoka. The two children rushed forward to join the clones at kneeling beside Ahsoka. They most likely knew her during her time at this horrible place.

Anakin ordered the clones to rescue the captives on the islands while he took care of the lizard guys. He approached the central command center to find only three of the lizard guys. Anakin quickly annihilated the two that _weren't _holding a whip. He slowly approached the one left. This was the man who hurt his little girl. This was the man who won't be alive after he was done with him. Anakin gripped his lightsaber tighter as his target shuddered in fright. Anakin slashed at him, dealing only non-lethal blows. When Anakin decided the lizard had suffered enough he growled, "Nobody hurts Snips!" then thrust his lightsaber through his victim's chest. That was the first time Anakin had used the dark side of the force. He made his way back to Ahsoka, where everyone had decided to meet after completing their missions. Anakin let out a shaky breath. He was worried about his padawan. What if the injuries were too severe to heal? What if… No! Anakin was not going to think like that! She would survive! She was too strong to be taken like this. He sat down with his back against the wall and his head in his hands. This was his entire fault. If he hadn't allowed her to lead the troopers on her own she wouldn't have been captured and she wouldn't be on the fine line between life and death. If she wandered to the death side he wouldn't be able to bare it.

He arrived at cell 3. Ahsoka was looking better. Her skin wasn't as pale and her breaths were deeper. Rex looked exhausted. _Well, watching the girl you love almost die must be pretty tiring _Anakin thought. He only hoped he would never be in Rex's position but only with Padme. It would be too much for him. Anakin hadn't mentioned the dreams to anyone yet. The only one who knew about them was him. Then the clones arrived with the prisoners they had freed from the islands.


	2. Chapter 2

**The reason this chapter is so short (the others will be much longer) is because There's an awesome cliffhanger! You will be super angry at me for ending it there! mwahahahaha!**

The sheer number of captured people was overwhelming. The clones had to order five more ships to carry the survivors. When the time came to file into the ships there was such a shortage of space some people had to sit on the floor. Since there weren't any beds on the ship, Ahsoka stayed in Rex's arms while he sat next to Anakin, who was steering the leading ship. Ahsoka was sleeping now instead of being in the coma she was in earlier. Her breathing was much better and almost all the color had returned to her face. She was still out cold though, her eyes shut tightly. Rex stared down at her. The girl who had caught his eye the second he met her. Seeing Ahsoka like this really hurt him. If he hadn't been too transfixed to leave Ahsoka's side he would have gone with Skywalker to kill the reptile people himself. What they did to Ahsoka was unforgivable. They deserved to die and they did, but that didn't take away the pain. All Rex wanted was for Ahsoka to open her beautiful blue eyes and smile, with no sign of pain on her face. But of course that wouldn't happen. The first-aid had helped with the injuries but she would still be in lots of pain when she woke up. There were no painkillers in the first-aid kit and the bacta patches had disappeared.

They had been flying for about 20 minutes when an imperial ship appeared out of hyper space. It opened fire on the transport ships. The other five exploded. The ship Rex was in rocked violently. They were spiraling towards a planet right below them! Rex strapped himself in and held onto Ahsoka as tight as he could. The planet became nearer and nearer. "Brace for impact!" Anakin shouted. Rex bent over so he was covering Ahsoka's body. He didn't want her to get as hurt as she already was. The ship imploded into the ground and everything went black.

**Told ya you would hate me**


	3. Chapter 3 more words this time

**1000 words! Boo-yeah! Team ****_all the good names are taken_**** for the win! Lots of Rexsoka in this chapter. It's actually 2 chapters in one update so… yeah! Anyway, just so you know, I'm not a beginner when it comes to writing. I've written a total of 9 stories other than this one. (What?! More than one account is allowed!) Enjoy!**

When Rex came to there were smoke clouds all around him. Fire surrounded him and Ahsoka. Anakin had just woken up and was looking wildly around. "Sir, we were in a crash. We have to get out right now!" Rex commanded. Anakin hopped out of his seat as Rex unbuckled himself and stood up slowly, Ahsoka still in his arms. Anakin force-pushed the front windshield out of the way and glass started erupting everywhere. Rex covered Ahsoka with his body as the three rushed through the window. Right as they got out the whole space ship exploded behind them. Rex and Anakin were thrown forward. Rex choked back a sob. His brothers were in there! The men he had grown up with and laughed with. Now they were dead all because of a stupid imperial ship! Rex stumbled to his feet. He took in his surroundings and noticed that the planet was mainly rocks and sand. Anakin was standing up and looking around.

Ahsoka was still in his arms but the explosion had begun to wake her up. Uh oh. She was going to be in _a lot_ of pain! Rex led Anakin to a nearby cave, for Anakin was too dazed to know where to go, and set down Ahsoka. Her bright blue eyes slowly opened and she let out a moan of pain. Ahsoka was on of the strongest people Rex knew so if she was moaning then the pain _must _be bad. Rex gripped her shoulder and said, "Ahsoka, you are safe now. Nobody will hurt you again." She looked up at him with those big eyes. Usually they were full of determination but now they looked like a scared child's. The pain in them showed how badly she was beaten. She whispered, "Rex?" "Yeah kid?" he answered. She gave a weak smile at the old nickname. "Thanks for coming to rescue me." "Anytime, kid."

**(Imagine that is a chapter but I'm going to write more 'cause I promised you I would. Ready? No? Well I don't care. You're going to have to read it anyway.)**

Ahsoka had settled down with her head on Rex's lap so it wouldn't have to touch the cold, hard cave floor. She looked so peaceful when she was sleeping. She had a small half-smile on her face and her eyes were shut softly. He was the only one still up. Anakin was snoring near the mouth of the cave. Rex grinned. Blackmail material! He gazed at the stars outside. The stars here were more visible than the big city Rex lived in. There was no pollution here, probably because nobody in their right mind would want to live here on this barren rock planet. He could see the constellation of what looked like a pot. There was a smaller version somewhere else in the stars. Rex squinted. He could just barely make out a blue planet in the distance. He knew it wasn't one in this galaxy. Rex took out his telescope and focused on the blue planet. He noticed it was a beautiful blue just like Ahsoka's eyes with green landforms. **(For those idiots who haven't figured it out yet that's Earth. Yeah! Go team Earth!) **Rex made a mental note to ask about it later. His eyelids started to droop as he drifted off to sleep.

_(This is a dream)_

_Rex was walking into a small cottage. It was wood with a brick roof and white trim. Ahsoka was standing there cooking dinner. "Hey Rex. Dinner will be ready in a few minutes." Then she kissed him. Then a little four-year-old came running in. "Daddy! Daddy! You're home! Look what I drew!" She exclaimed, jumping in to Rex's arms and showing him a picture of a stick figure standing in front of a house. "That's great, sweetie." He replied. Then there was a cry from the next room. Ahsoka said, "Oh darn, Jamek is up. Rex, can you go get him and give him his bottle?" Rex kissed her then walked into the room that held the crying little boy. Rex picked him up and the little boy squealed with happiness. "Dada!" He said. Rex grinned really wide. "Ahsoka! Jamek just called me Dada!" Ahsoka rushed into the room and exclaimed, "His first word! Oh my God! This is so exciting! My little boy is starting to talk!" Rex smiled at Ahsoka and kissed her. The little girl said, "Now Jamek and I can sing together! Jamek, can you sing twinkle twinkle little star?" Rex laughed. It all seemed perfect. Then he heard screams from outside and the whole cottage started burning. He watched as the roof tumbled down and landed on Ahsoka, killing her instantly. Rex stood there watching as his whole life was torn apart. _Then Rex woke up.

The others were still asleep but the nearest sun was rising. He stretched and yawned. Ahsoka started stirring on his lap. She, being the stubborn young teenager she was, just rolled over on Rex's lap and fell back asleep. Anakin was starting to wake up. Anakin slowly sat up and looked around. He remembered the previous day's events and groaned. Lifting an eyebrow when he saw Ahsoka's head was on Rex's lap, he asked "Has anyone come for us yet?" "No sir, no signs of help coming." Anakin frowned, "They should be here by now." Rex was doing his best not to worry but Ahsoka needed medical attention to help her heal from the torture that was dealt out to her at the place she had been captive in. They were starting to get hungry. There had been no time to get the supplies out of the ship once it exploded. Rex was mainly worried about if Ahsoka had eaten recently. The lizard people probably hadn't fed her more than enough to keep her alive. Rex thought back to when they firs found Ahsoka. How could anyone do that to this little girl who just wanted to help people?

**And… Finished! Yay! Hope you enjoyed it! Don't be afraid to review!**


	4. Chapter 4

SWTCWATORTURED8

**To (guest)snips1212: Why thank you!**

**To (guest)smartass: You know, your name fits you well, or at least it would if you left out the smart part. To answer your ****_dumb _****questions:**

**You: How the heck is thrusting one's lightsaber through one's chest using the dark side?**

**Me: it isn't but when he did it out of hate and anger it was.**

**You: how can you deal non-lethal blows when you slash someone?**

**Me: did Anakin die when his arm was slashed off? No. Did Luke die when his hand was slashed off? NO!**

**You: have you EVER read a book about SWTCW? **

**Me: No. I didn't know they exist.**

**You: what kind of ships were they using?**

**Me: Real ones. Existing ones. Ones that can kill you if you don't stop with the stupid questions.**

**You: What kind of space ship doesn't have a bed?**

**Me: jeeze, I just wanted a really sweet rexsoka moment! Sue me! Maybe the bed was being cleaned after you slept in it and got so scared of The Wiggles you peed.**

**You: none of the clones are medics. They don't carry medical supplies. And bacta patches just disappear**

**Me: ever heard of a clone having a hobby? Well this one does. If it will shut you up I'll write a story about him. AS FOR THE BACTA PATCH THING Look: I JUST got roped into SWTCW! You can't expect me to know EVERYTHING! And obviously you don't because you asked me how you can deal non-lethal blows by slashing with a lightsaber. (Duh)**

**You: If they are in clone wars how is there an imperial ship?**

**Me: I don't know. You'll have to ask the captain of the ship that decided to travel through time just to interrupt my story.**

**You: I hate you but not for the cliffhanger. But I will say this much: You will most likely survife the Zombie Apokalypse. (This was the exact spelling)**

**Me: well I hate you too. And your spelling sucks.**

**You: What happened to the fugitives from da islands?**

**Me: They blew up with the ship. Too bad you weren't with them. (Though I do approve of using da instead of the)**

**You: "Ahsoka settled down with her head in Rex's lap" The visions… Why won't they end!**

**Me: You have a dirty, dirty mind.**

**You: "The stars here were more visible than the big city Rex lived in."  
Dude... WTF? I thought they were in a damn cave...**

**Me: There's something called an opening to a cave.**

**You: how can he see Earth from 30 light years?**

**Me: IDK. I'll ask him. ****_Hey Rex! How did you see earth? _****Well I am just awesome that way.**** Question asked and answered.**

**You:** **"How could anyone do that to this little girl who just wanted to help  
people?" ...well she does feel great statisfaction, when she brings someone to  
"Justice". Soo... I wouldn't say that she ONLY want's to help people... she  
brings some of them to "Justice"**

**Me: ****_Rex?! What did you mean? _****URG! You're so annoying (smart)ass! In my opinion once the people act evil they are no longer human, and instead a vile creature! Just like you are considered!****_Oooh! Nice one Rex! (smart)ass got BURNED!_**

**You know, I really hate evil reviewers. I guess nobody taught them not to mess with the psycho ones. *evil grin* now on with the story! (574 words just for the author's note…)**

Ahsoka opened her eyes and noticed she was in a cave. The memories of the events throughout the past moths came back to her. So that was why her body felt like it was on fire. Then she noticed she was using Rex as a pillow. She blushed and sat up. "Ahsok, you probably shouldn't sit up." Anakin said. Ahsoka groaned in pain. Sitting up had opened up another one of her knife wounds. "Uh Oh." She muttered then collapsed as her shirt drenched itself in blood. "Ahsoka!" was the last thing she heard before passing out. Her head hitting the rocky floor was the last thing she felt.

_(Another dream)_

_Ahsoka was walking by a lake. She could feel somebody's arm draped around her shoulder. She was laughing. Apparently this strange person was funny. Looking down she noticed she was pregnant. Wait! What? She was a Jedi! Jedi weren't supposed to have attachments! They messed up their decisions and clouded one's judgment. The guy walking with her noticed she was upset and started rubbing her back in circles. This instantly took her tenseness away. She had only known this mystery guy for a couple minutes but she was already in love with him. He whispered in her ear, "Don't worry the baby will be alright. It's fine." She smiled at him, seeing his face for the first time. It was Rex. Somehow she was able to keep the surprise off her face. Rex kissed her and she saw fireworks. Wow. He was a good kisser. She leaded into him as they finished their walk, talking about names for the baby. Ahsoka wanted to name her Destiny but Rex was pulling for Wisteria. Ahsoka decided both were pretty names. "Rex, why not we wait until she's born." Rex smiled and kissed her. "Ok." Ahsoka started worrying. This was too perfect. Maybe she had died from blood loss and now she had moved on, become one with the Force. All the masters had said that when you move on you are finally at peace. Was this what happened to her?_

**You guys choose what happened. If she just passed out then she will be rescued and live happily ever after. If she died then I'll writhe the epilog. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Guess what?! She dying won! Actually it was 2 votes for living and 1 for dying but one of the people who voted live said to put in a lemon scene. To punish them for saying that I counted their vote for the opposite of what they wanted. So on with the story!**

Rex watched helplessly as the girl he loved started bleeding out in front of him. He cried out, "Ahsoka!" but she stayed on the floor, blood pooling out around her. There was too much on the ground for her to live. Rex knew that. Yet he still tried to stop the blood. Rex knew Ahsoka was dead. It felt like a part of him had been ripped out. He would never hear Ahsoka laugh, never watch her try to teach the youngling how to make a lightsaber, never tell her how much he loved her. He buried his heads in his knees and cried like the 12-year-old he was would do. Anakin was just standing there. Not looking at anything, yet his eyes were pointing towards Ahsoka's body. He stayed that way even when the rescue ship landed. Even when Obi-wan carried Ahsoka's dead body to the ship. Even when the clones tried to take him away. Eventually somebody was able to remove him from his spot in the cave, the spot where he had watched the girl he considered his daughter die.

Months passed by. Anakin was given another padawan, an 11-year-old girl named Shadow. Just like her name she was quiet and gloomy, everything Ahsoka wasn't. This helped with the pain. There was nothing to remind Anakin about his dead padawan. Nothing except the blank look on Rex's face. Rex had never gotten over Ahsoka's death. On the one year anniversary of her death they found Rex hanging from the ceiling by a noose. Time passed by. Ahsoka was forgotten as order 66 was put in action. Nobody remembered her. Nobody except Darth Vader

**This story has ended but I will write one about Shadow.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I wrote a companion to this story. It includes what happened after Ahsoka died. The man idea is to explain about the time Shadow spent as a padawan. Please check it out.**


End file.
